


Not Easy nor Cheap

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: First Time, M/M, anonpornfest!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene fight the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Easy nor Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted in a shorter version in the fiandyfic’s [Anonymous Porn Fest 2008](http://fiandyfic.livejournal.com/26535.html) ("Crims lock Gene and Sam naked in a meat locker") and since we have been given permission to repost the stories we wrote for that, I am.

“Righteous justice.”

“What the ‘ell you on about?”

“Locked in a freezer: Justice.”

“Justice would be locked in a motel room with Raquel Welch. This is a bloody nightmare.”

“Th-th-th-th-thank you.”

“Com’ere.”

“Oi, I’m n-n-n-not Raquel Welch.”

“No, Sam, I knew that the first time I pinned you to the wall. No bounce back. Now com’ere.”

“Gene…”

“Yer blue, Tyler, yer blue ‘cause you got no meat on you, an’ right now no clothes. I’d get fresh but it’d take a tweezer to pull yer todger out. Now get yer bum over here.”

The only material in the room was a rough canvas that was useless as a wrap, but Gene put it on the iced up, wooden floor to protect their feet, at least until they froze to death anyway. They both knew it, but survival was a built-in instinct that they could not help but follow. They were standing, and as Sam crept up to Gene he pulled them down to the floor and wrapped himself around the thinner, smaller-framed man, sitting behind him, Sam practically on his lap.

“Y-y-y-you’d-d not get…fresh…” Sam said contrarily, pushing his cold back into Gene’s chest.

“Yer not that lucky.”

“Obviously…or-or we’d-d-d not be…here…” It was difficult for Sam to talk through chattering teeth.

“Save yer breathe, Tyler.” Gene ordered him, but the tone was worried, and he put his hands on Sam’s chest and started rubbing it vigorously. In any other situation it would be painful, the hard fast movements burning across skin, but here it felt heavenly and Sam sighed. Gene felt the heat of friction in his hands and it warmed him as well and he kept at it, rubbing Sam’s entire torso with hard, fast strokes.

“Feels good,” Sam said with a full breath.

“Yeah.” Gene rubbed and tried not to think of exactly how good it felt to finally get his hands on the lithe, muscular frame. His body did not mind thinking about it, or focusing on it, or…

“Shit…” Sam looked over his shoulder and Gene growled.

“Natural progression. I get a stiffy watching paint dry. Don’ feel special.” Gene began rubbing Sam’s arms.

“So…nothing special?” Sam scooted backwards, pressing his ass against Gene’s erection and Gene stopped and groaned.

“Damnit, not…now…” Gene wrapped his arms around Sam’s chest and pulled him closer, hitching his hips up to press harder against Sam, and laying his face against his back.

“Didn’t think you were interested, _Guv_…” Sam rolled his own hips and let out a low, throaty groan.

“Jus’ remember, you started this…”

“I’m not the one who got us locked in here! I’m not…ooof…” Sam was on his back as Gene manhandled him over. “Hey!” Sam had time to yell out before Gene was flat on top of him, kissing like it was their dying day…which, in all regards, it probably was. Sam gave up protest and went along, wondering how Gene ever hid _this_ from him for so long. He groaned again as he felt Gene’s hot cock against his own, and he spread his legs for traction as they ground into each other. The kiss was deep and hot, tongues whipping over teeth and gums as both men tried to make this their dying memory. Their body heat went into a feedback loop as heart rates increased and temperatures went up, and both men soon were not quite so worried about being cold, much less dying from hypothermia. They slid in heat, a thin film of sweat between them but the rest of their skin steaming off in the arid cold air of the freezer.

Sam started bucking, close to coming, feeling the heavy weight of Gene pressing down on him and his tongue pushing into his mouth, but Gene suddenly pulled back and sat on his heels.

“I’m not dyin’ without fuckin’ you up the arse, Tyler…think you’ll manage?”

“As long as we don’t die and freeze inflagrante, I’m willing…”

“Got to be more than willing, Sam, you need to be moaning like a prozzie.” Gene spit into his hand and started rubbing his cock, but now that he was separated from Sam the cold was getting to him again. He laid back down.

“….what? I’m not a prostitute…OH FUCK…” Sam wailed as Gene entered him, pushing hard. Breathless, Sam started panting from the pain and stared in shock at Gene.

“Sorry, love, but I don’t ‘ave lube an’ we don’ have time…” Gene pumped twice, hard, until he was in all the way and Sam was groaning, his hold around Gene fierce. Gene reached up with one hand as he started a more sympathetic humping, and petted Sam’s face. “…not like a prozzie; not cheap or easy, are you? Got to be facing death to let me fuck you, you’d never want me any other way …” Gene stared at him as he talked and picked up his rhythm, and finally Sam lifted his legs to wrap high around Gene’s waist. “…fuck, it shouldn’t be like this, damn, you deserve better…” Gene’s voice turned raspy and quick. “Need to get you off, Sam, need to hear you first, come on…” Gene arched his back up, changing his angle as he pulled in and out, torturing his thighs to keep the position, and it hit Sam hard. He started groaning, nearly yelling, in time with Gene’s thrusts. “…come for me, Sam, like you mean it, like you want it…as if you were anywhere but here, with anyone but me…”

Sam opened his eyes in shock and watched Gene ride him, unable to stop himself from crying out but wanting to form words. But he could not manage anything more than Gene’s name, which he said twice, loudly, before coming and yelling out in delirium, his body cresting on the sensation and the joy of being fucked by Gene, the only man he wanted. He heard Gene after him, felt Gene’s hips slamming into him, the warm liquid of Gene’s semen pouring out to fill him up. They laid there, finally covered in sweat, gasping against each other, when they heard noises outside of the room.

“GUV! We heard you yelling! They locked the door, but Ray’s gone for a crowbar!” Chris was pounding on the door.

“Shit.”

“You said it, Nancy…pull yourself together.” Gene sat back and inspected himself. No blood, nothing too dirty, but wet and glossy and still very plump, not like a man stuck in a below freezing locker for thirty minutes. Sam was no better, and they looked at each other in horror.

“CHRIS! GET BLANKETS YOU BLOODY DIV OR I’LL RUN YOUR DICK THROUGH A MEAT GRINDER!”

Sam grinned at him.

“What?” Gene frowned and looked down on Sam, who was sitting up and shaking his head. Sam looked back at him, his hot breath freezing in the air between them, and he laughed.

“I love you.”

######


End file.
